Whisper's In The Dark
by Emmettsmyteddybear
Summary: Isabella Cullen is a girl who's fallin into the dark after a loss of her father. Her life is not as it once was. She is abused and beaten every night. But is her father really gone? Will he ever get his little girl back again.Can he save her from herself?
1. Daddy i miss you

**I don't own twilight sadly or any of the characters in it.**

**Prologue**

**I ouldn't bring myself to care anymore. They could have set me on fire and danced around the flames for all I cared. But as much as I wished, that miracle would never come. I could see the leering faces of them, smirking at the agony on my face. I cry silently as they each get their satisfaction. When their all gone I stare at the stars that sparkle like diamonds. They remind me of how my father's eyes use to when he was here. Just the thought of my father stabbed at my heart. Sometimes I would drift away to a place where it was just us laughing and playing like, old times. That night I warned him he wouldn't come home, but he just wouldn't listen. He was like my sunshine and when he left I fell through the cracks into a dark place where I can never come back from. As I look back up at the stars I know he's in a better place. But the thought that he was never gone lurks in the back of my head. I drift into a sleep of darkness. Not aware of the feeling of something was going to happen but not knowing how soon. Though I do know **_**daddy if you can hear me I miss you.**_

**My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and this is my story.**

**-This one of my first story's and crictism is welcomed and tell me if i should continue this or not-**

**~Emmettsmyteddybear**


	2. Dream

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and that saddens me**

**Bella's Pov.**

I didn't know when my dream started but the sight before made me feel like a hole was in my heart just waiting for me to fall in. It was the day father left and never came home and the day my nightmare started.

"_Daddy, come play with me," A younger version of me yelled at a man with blonde hair and Brown-Hazel eyes, that was around 6'0, and the man I knew as my father._

"_I'm coming Bell," Father chuckled._

_I watched as he ran and tossed the younger me in the air without a care in the world. The dream then faded into night and he was tucking me in humming an Italian lullaby._

"_I love you, Daddy," The younger me yawned._

"_I love you too, Bells," He whispered as a drifted to sleep and kissed my forehead. Right before the dream shifted again I barley made out his words as walked out my door._

"_You'll always be my baby girl."_

_That's when my dream shifted to a scene I wish not to relive. I tried to pull away from it but its like something was forcing me to watch. Watch the day my father died and the day I stopped living._

_The younger woke from her bed with a start and went to look for my father. As she was descending the stairs she over heard her mother talking to some one and heard her name. She sat on the stairs listening intently to their conversation. What she heard made her heart pound in her ears like a drum._

"_Mrs. Cullen, what about your husband's death," The man said._

"_My husband, how can you talk about him when I don't have anyone to take care of me," My so called mother sneered._

"_What about the girl?" He stated._

"_I don't want anything to do with that monster," She said in disgust. _

_The younger me listened on with shock and tears streaked her face. Hearing and seeing the same scene again felt like a slap to the face. A blow so hard, that it would knock any one to the ground. She walked back to her room as quietly as she could and curled into a ball on her bed. Not believing Father was dead but knowing it was true. The sob's that came were heartbreaking and I could the light in her that once was there slowly dimmed into a flicker. _I heard screaming and toke me a minute to realize it was me. I woke to the same dark room they kept me in. It only had one window that was covered in jail bars. I sat up so the gown I was provided with covered me again. I listened for any movement in the room and found I was alone for once. This gave me time to think to myself before they would send a maid to dress me for another session of theirs. I cringed from the thought and looked to the sky counting the stars I could see. Fresh tears started to run down my face again and the hole opened up again begging me to invite it in. My eyes became heavy again and I fought to keep them open but the invitation was to much to pass up as I fade into the dark……………..

I woke again to the bolt of the door unlocking and went rigid knowing what was to come next. Mary came through the door and called:

"Ms. Cullen, Master wants you,"

As she lead me to his chambers I thought about a fast escape but knew I would never make it and that really wouldn't be good for me when I was caught, just the opposite. When we got to the door I closed my eyes and prayed for a savior.

**Psst! Push the green button down their, it will make me smile.**

**~EmmettsMyTeddyBear**


	3. Just a pet

**Sorry it took so long to update but here is the next chapter hope you like. ENJOY!**

**As always I own nothing and that makes me sad**

**Bella pov:**

My wishing was cut short when I was pushed into _his _bedroom. I distinctly heard the door shut behind me over the thundering of my heart. The room was dark with the exception of the glow the fire place gave off. I noticed a movement to my right and saw him leaning against the wall staring at me with I slight grin that had me cringing away. As he took a step towards me I had to force myself not to flee.

"Now Bella no need to be afraid" he said with a slight sneer.

That was when I noticed I was visibly shaking so hard I couldn't start. He started to circle me looking me up and down a few times before stopping in front of me. I froze in place as he started to trace his hands on my sides. My hands clenched tight as my breathing began to get deeper. The urge to flee burned deep in my blood. Tears started to flow down my face as I felt his hands began to slide up my gown. Something in me snapped as I pushed away with all my strength and ran for the door. I heard him swear before I was dashing through the halls. I heard people shouting but didn't look back afraid to be stopped. Tears started to flow faster as I frantically searched for an exit. I couldn't grasp why all of this happened to me. Why am I here? Why did daddy not come home? Why won't they let me leave? The foot steps behind me were getting louder as I saw what look to be the front door. I just about reached it when one of the guards crashed into me. A cry echoed out from me as we crashed to the floor. Fighting with all my strength I started to kick, bite, and hit but the guard wasn't having that as he slapped me across the face. Stopping in shock that gave the guard to get up and grab me by my hair and drag me back. When we reached the bedroom I currently fled from I was thrown to the floor as the door slammed shut. Without warning I was kicked in my side, doubling over from the pain. He grabbed me roughly by hair throwing me into the wall. That's when I noticed the gasping was coming from me, I could feel myself being picked up as he slammed me into the wall again. That's when I noticed he was yelling at me.

"-YOU BELONG TO ME BELLA! YOU ALWAYS WILL, WHEN YOUR MOTHER SIGNED THOSE PAPERS YOU BECAME MY PROPERTY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! YOU'RE MY TOY, MY PET! I FUCKING DO WHAT I WANT WITH YOU AND IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" with every word spoken he slammed me into the wall. I could barely see past the water fall of tears blurring my vision. I knew there was no hope of a savoir now; they'd get killed in the process. I felt my gown being ripped off and a distinct sound of a zipper. I was too weak to fight this time and was threading concisions. I barely realized I was crying '_stop_' and '_don't_' as he trusted into me each cry becoming more pronounced with anguish.

"Your, such a whore Bella maybe that's why your daddy and mommy didn't want you" I heard him say between each trust. The words coming from his mouth only made me cry harder. He continued to taunt me as I became less aware of my surroundings. I didn't even comprehend when he came in me and dropped me to the floor to leave me in my wall of pain and misery. My eyes closed as I heard him call for Mary.

-Later that night-

I woke to the sound of someone humming. Slowly my eyes opened to reveal it was Mary, she was a few years older than me short with black pixie like hair and stunning blue eyes (hint, hint). Her eyes were sad and held sympathy. Instantly I curled into her arms and bawled. By the time I was done I soaked her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mary I …didn't mean to," I whispered.

"It's alright Bella …its understandable" she whispered with a broken smile.

We sat there for a while before Mary said she had to go. I sat in silence for a while before I heard something it was distant but close. As quietly as I could I called out and nearly fell over when I heard the voice not in my room but in my _head._

_Yes._

Who are you? Why are you in my head?

_That you will find out in time._

But wai-

_In time._

I was in shock of what the voice had said '_in time' _what was that supposed to mean. But to think how the voice got in my head was a whole other reason. It was impossible he always kept me guarded away from vampires with those powers. Thinking of vampires I looked down and saw the bruises he left from when he was gripping me. The thought just making me cry out again. Then the words he spoke during his play were ripping through me. I barely noticed as my eyes began to close for the second time.

-Hour Later-

I was roughly being shaken by someone and heard my name being called. I looked to see it was Mary her eyes were determined. I was about to say something when she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Were getting out of here" she muttered quietly in my ear.

And that's when the shouts began.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
